Closest To Heaven
by Sparrow Shadow
Summary: Rosaline is deeeply missing her mate and driving Inuyasha crazy. Also, he can tell that she smells diffrent, somthing about her isn't normal. But What? Must Read Never Sleep Never Die, and I Breath You
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Icarus and Aileen

Rosaline sighed, staring at the clear night sky, watching the stars twinkling, thinking about nothing in particular. Kagome was snuggled against her waist and Shippo was on her chest, both asleep. They had been clinging to her all day, since Inuyasha and Miroku had wandered off. They had opted to leave the women and children behind and, though she could debate being a child, Rosaline couldn't debate being a woman. She hated being female. Her twin, Rachel, was asleep a little to her left, and Sango was sleeping soundly to her right, Kylala by her foot. Rosaline sniffed the air vainly for the pack males, but she caught Naraku's scent, as had Inuyasha. That was why he and Miroku ran off, instructing her to keep an eye on the others, hoping she wouldn't try to follow them if they gave her a job to do. Of course, she would stay to look after the females, but she'd growl at Inuyasha later.

She sighed sadly as Kagome shifted in her sleep. The cloudless night sky also reminded her of another clear night, not so long ago. The night she had spent with Kouga. She hadn't seen him in around a month. He had promised to come back to her, but she was becoming impatient. Hell, she was born impatient. She wanted so badly for him to hold her that she couldn't stand it.

Rosaline eased Shippo off of her chest and snuggled him against Kagome, who opened her eyes as she moved away. "Can't sleep?"

"Yeah. Naraku's scent is making me antsy."

"I know you miss him Rosaline, but that's no reason to be antsy," Kagome giggled.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Rosaline growled.

"Kouga, of course." Kagome smiled knowingly and Rosaline growled again.

"Mind your own business, Cub," she snapped.

"Where are you going? I thought you were going to stay with us?"

"I can't sit still anymore. I'm going to look for the males."

"Rosaline?"

"Stay with the others. Don't tell my sister where I went."

"Rosaline?"

"Kagome, please. I can't just stay here and let the others get hurt. They can't take him alone, you know that."

"They didn't go to fight him, they only wanted to see what he was up to."

"What if it escalates into a fight? They'll be killed."

"And so will you," Kagome said, almost yelling. Rosaline shushed her quickly, afraid of her waking the others. Sango shifted slightly but they otherwise didn't make any indication they had heard them. Kagome eased away from little Shippo and stood, staring Rosaline down. "Why do you always have to be so stubborn?" 

"I was about to ask the same about you," Rosaline snapped as she flopped on the ground, crossing her arms stubbornly. She knew Kagome was right, but she still had her damn wolf pride, which meant she wouldn't admit it. She wanted to protect the females, like the males had told her, but her usual craving to move was becoming unbearable. She stood again and whimpered as she began to pace. Kagome was falling asleep again and Rosaline wished she could too. Shippo whimpered slightly and Rosaline laid down next to him, soothing him gently until he snuggled against her, quiet once more. Rosaline sighed.

The air had become slightly colder, though it wasn't by a degree enough for the humans to notice, but she shivered anyway. The sun was steadily rising over the hills by now, bathing them in iridescent hues of vermillion, orange, and pink as Rosaline closed her eyes once more, feeling the wind dance across her face as Shippo stirred, snuggling in closer to Rosaline with a shiver. Kagome woke again smiling at Rosaline. "Glad to see you're still here." Rosaline nodded vaguely. Sango sat up and yawned, smiling wryly.

"Somebody was up all night again." Rosaline shrugged.

"I couldn't sleep. Naraku's scent was making me antsy."

"She was thinking about Kouga," Kagome said with a giggle.

"Hush up, Mouth. And be quiet. Shippo's still sleeping." The little kit was still sleeping against her waist. She smiled slightly, lifting him into her arms, cradling him like an infant. Kagome had learned long ago that Rosaline adored children, human, animal, or demon. She always protected the children of the village and watched over them as they played.

Shippo was awake by now, yawning and rubbing his green eyes. Rachel, Rosaline's twin, was lying silently, staring at the gradually lightening sky. "G'mornin' Rosaline," Shippo said tiredly, nuzzling against her chest. Rosaline nuzzled him and whimpered in a very affectionate, puppyish manner. Kagome giggled, having grown used to Shippo and Rosaline acting this way. Shippo, having lost both his parents, cleaved to her as a surrogate mother, and Rosaline, having no children of her own, babied the small kit as if he were her own. "When are you and Kouga planning to have your own cub?" Sango asked. Rachel gave a slight whimper but was ignored.

"Never," Rosaline said sadly.

"Why? You would be such a good mother. You've taken care of everybody else's. Why not have your own?"

"Because I can't," Rosaline growled.

"You…can't?" Kagome asked. "Why?"

"I'm unable to conceive. I had scarlet fever as a child." Kagome gasped.

"So you're…what's the word?"

"Sterile," Rachel supplied. Kagome nodded.

"That is so sad," she said with a slight whimper. Rosaline smiled crookedly, half-heartedly.

"Rachel and I have come to an agreement that she'll have several and I'll runt-sit for her sometimes."

"All the time. I don't like children very much." Rosaline giggled, seeming to feel better.

"Does Kouga know about this?"

"Yeah. We talked about it and he understands. He loves me." Rachel rolled her eyes as Rosaline got all starry-eyed and she giggled. She whished she could see him.

An slight breeze drifted across her face, and she inhaled, taking in the scents around her, including a vaguely familiar one, though she couldn't place it. She began to sniff, shifting to her second form, a sleek and graceful white wolfish creature. Her sister shifted behind her, her form being stronger and soot black. The pair bolted after the scent, Kagome and Sango following, after scooping up Shippo. Rachel had lost the scent but Rosaline plunged into the brush without hesitation. Rachel wasn't as skilled at hunting and tracking as her smaller twin. The scent was so scattered by the wind that she had a hard time following. The trail was old, but she wouldn't stop trying. Rachel and the others were close behind her as she leaped a bush and came to the river. "How are we going to get across?" Kagome asked. Rosaline gave her a 'you-have-got-to-be-kidding-me' look before she plunged into the icy water, gasping at the shock before streaking across the fast moving river, dragging herself out on the other side, shaking the cold water out of her white fur. She turned to her friends and tilted her head, giving them a 'what-are-you-waiting-for' bark. "Thanks, but I'll wait for the ferry," Kagome said with a scowl.

"Go on. We'll find a bridge or some stepping stones or something," Sango said and Rachel nodded, not being a good swimmer. Rosaline sniffed up and down the bank until she caught the scent and bolted into the forest, wagging her tail as the scent became stronger and not so scattered. A growl interrupted her search as a rust red foxish wolf with dark green eyes and a deep growl descended over the pile of rocks. He lunged down the rocks to sniff her nose. Rosaline took in his scent and she recognized it. It had somewhat the same make up that she had. They were the same species. They were hybrids. Sensing this as well, the red wolf wagged his tail.

"You're wet. Did you swim the river?"

"Yeah." Rosaline drooped her tail to a slightly submissive position as two other wolves crested the pile of rocks to sniff Rosaline, who wagged her tail to show she was friendly. A female brown wolf curled her lips back slightly to warn her away. Rosaline was beginning to feel closed in and she snarled one away. The brown female lunged at her, locking her teeth into Rosaline's leg and Rosaline turned and snapped at her nose, bloodying her muzzle until she released her leg. Rosaline turned back to her to find the red wolf in her way.

"Easy, there Whitey," He barked warningly. Rosaline growled to the brown female before wagging her tail to the red male. A grey male nuzzled the brown female as she turned towards the river when Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Rachel, in wolf form, came over the hill, eyeing the pack, Rosaline's bloody leg, and the brown female's bloody muzzle with apprehension.

"I leave you alone for twenty minutes and you're already in trouble," Rachel growled. Rosaline wagged her tail. The brown female rolled her eyes and Rosaline gave her a warning growl. Rachel shifted forms and Rosaline followed suit, as did the red and grey male, the brown female, and their blonde companions, who appeared to be twins. The brown female turned out to be a young curvy woman with short brown hair, ice blue eyes narrowed in a disapproving scowl, and a gash across the bridge of her nose where Rosaline's teeth had ravaged.

"Icarus, surly you don't approve of them in our territory," she said, her voice deep and elegant. The young red-haired alpha male silenced her with a glare. Icarus turned to Rachel and Rosaline and smiled.

"It is good to see you ladies."

"But, Icarus. They bring humans and other demons to our pack lands," she said, almost whined, gesturing at Sango, Kagome, Kylala, and Shippo.

"They are our pack," Rosaline said as Shippo nervously gripped her pant leg, beseeching her to pick him up, which Rosaline did. Shippo normally hated to be babied but, to him, it felt differently when Rosaline did it then when Kagome did. With her, it felt more like a real mother then mollycoddling. Shippo had a feeling that a fight was about to ensue and he wanted to be out of the way. Of course, considering that the fight would probably be between Rosaline and the brown female, he was probably safer with Kagome. Rosaline and the brown female were growling at each other.

"Aileen, silence. These girls are our cousins, and, as such, they and their pack are welcomed among us." Aileen growled, but was silent, refusing to look at Rosaline. Rosaline gave her a look and growled viciously, under her breath. She felt Kagome's hand on her shoulder and was silent. 


	2. Chapter 2

BTW, Icarus refers to Rosaline and Rachel as his cousins but they're not related. He calls them cousins because they're the same species. Plus, they're all interrelated

opps forgot disclaimer i own nothing

Chapter Two: Kisses

The girls and Shippo followed Aileen and Icarus over the rocks and into the cave under them as it began to storm. Rachel and Rosaline had shifted, following the lead of Icarus, Aileen, and their other wolfish companions, the blonde male twins. Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Kylala followed, eyeing the sharp fanged Aileen with slightly more then a little anxiety in their gaze. Rachel and Rosaline were at home in the cave with the other hybrids.

Inside the cave, several others sat around a fire, and they greeted Rachel and Rosaline warmly, with yips, affectionate nips, and wagging tails. Kagome smiled as a young black female nuzzled her hand, her bushy tail wagging. Kagome giggled, wondering if she would mind if she petted her. Rosaline was standing near the humans incase an over zealous wolf decided to quarrel with her humans. The black female shifted forms and smiled at Kagome. "I'm Nadine. Who are you?"

"I'm Kagome," she replied. Rachel had shifted forms and was sitting next to Icarus, smiling sweetly, her yellow eyes bright and flirtatious. Rosaline narrowed her eyes with a smile and a wag of her tail. Her sister usually never flirted. This would bear further scrutiny on her part. She slid down and sat cross-legged on the ground next to Kagome and Sango, Shippo in her lap, half asleep.

"So, you are travelers?" Nadine asked.

"Yeah," Kagome said with a smile. "We're searching for Naraku. Maybe you've heard of him." A dark shadow flickered across Nadine's sweet face.

"He is very…infamous," she said softly. Icarus nodded in agreement as his hand absently slid over Rachel's. Rosaline gave her yet another furtive glance before returning her attention to the conversation going on around her. Thankfully, the conversation shifted from Naraku.

"So, how long do you plan to stay here?" Icarus asked.

"Until the rest of our pack come back," Rosaline said as she nuzzled Shippo's cheek. "They wandered off chasing Naraku's scent. They should be back soon…we hope," she added under her breath. Rosaline felt Kagome grip her hand tensely.

"How long have your companions been away?" asked a young male with ash gray hair and bronze eyes. His hand was gripping his mate's, none other then Aileen, the bitchy brown female.

"This is Ian, by the way," Icarus said.

"They've been gone a couple of days now," Rosaline said. "They took off and told me to look out for the others so I'd stick around and not try to chase after them," she said with a growl under her breath.

"I get the idea that you are not the type to watch on the sidelines," Ian said.

"She's a feminist. She doesn't believe in sexism," Kagome said with a giggle.

"A what?"

"Never mind." Shippo had fallen asleep in Rosaline's arms and Rosaline yawned, feeling tired as well. Icarus watched her and grinned.

"It is getting late. We should bed down for the night." The other hybrids and the two humans nodded. It was rather late. Icarus and Rachel shifted forms and curled up beside the fire, and Rosaline followed suit as she and Aileen shared a mutual growl before she curled up next to her mate and Rosaline curled herself protectively around Shippo and Kagome, who was already drifting to sleep.

Rosaline felt a slight shift of air across her muzzle and caught her sister's scent as she opened her yellow eyes saw her sister and Icarus, both in wolf form, sneaking out of the cave. Rosaline tilted her head and stood slowly, easing away from Shippo and Kagome and slipping quietly out of the cave entrance.

The rain had stopped by now, and Rosaline took a few seconds to take in the scent left behind after a rain storm before slinking along her belly until she heard her sister's voice. She knew she shouldn't eavesdrop on her twin, but, as her sister, it was her job to look out for her.

Yeah, that's it. That's the excuse she would use is she was caught.

Her sister and Icarus had shifted forms as they flopped into the wet grass, Icarus placing his hand over hers. "Your sister seems very energetic," Icarus said, trying to break the silence.

"She is, but she's been kinda quiet lately. She misses her mate."

"She has a mate? That'll make Vickory mad," he said with a laugh. "It told me she was kinda cute. He likes her personality." Rachel giggled.

"My sister tends to be a little…wild." Both shared a giggle and Rosaline rolled her eyes. Her sister had a habit of picking on her. Rosaline was the youngest and smallest twin and was treated like a little sister, even though they were only minutes apart. Rosaline was, once again, surprised to see her sister flirting. She was smiling sweetly, batting her eyelashes, and blushing slightly, giggling. Rosaline realized that her sister was new at this. As Icarus kissed her hand and Rachel smiled, inviting him to kiss her lips as well. Rosaline smiled as he kissed her and slunk into the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Googoodolls iris

Chapter Three: Searching for Two and Finding One

Inuyasha slunk low in the bushes as Miroku came up behind him. "You see anything?" Inuyasha shook his head and growled with frustration. "Damn!" Miroku growled. "We should get back to the girls then. I'm surprised Rosaline hasn't tried to follow us."

"I told you. She'll do anything for Kagome. She'll stay to watch out for her and Shippo." Miroku smiled and yawned, feeling very much like returning to Sango and the other females. Inuyasha sniffed the air futilely for Naraku, for the last time before nodding to his companion. "We should get back. Knowing Rosaline and Kagome, they've probably gotten themselves in a world of trouble."

Rosaline yawned and shifted as she felt Kagome place a hand on her shoulder. "What is it, Cub?" she whispered tiredly, trying not to wake Shippo, or anyone else.

"I'm worried about the boys. Do you think they're alright?"

"I'm sure they're fine, Cub." Kagome snuggled closer and Rosaline put a protective arm around shoulders. Shippo yawned and blearily opened his eyes, staring up at the two females with his sweet crooked smile.

"What are you ladies yapping about?"

"Sorry, Kit. Go back to sleep."

"I was up anyway. You really think Inuyasha and Miroku are alright?"

"I don't know, Shippo. I'm sure they're fine but I'm not a physic, honey." She gently brushed her fingers through his hair and he yawned snuggling against her chest. He was almost asleep again.

"I'm worried about them." Shippo was finally asleep once more. Kagome was snuggled against her waist and she yawned, her eyes half closed.

"Me too, Cub. You should sleep though. You should sleep or you won't make it to the village. We're meeting the others there, remember? In fact, we should get going at first light. Now sleep," Rosaline commanded.

Rosaline woke early and slid away from Kagome and Shippo, trying not to wake them, or anyone else. Icarus shifted slightly against Rachel and Rosaline eased her way out of the cave, once more, taking in the scent of the air after the storm. She shifted forms and yawned, watching the sun inching over the hill. She heard a noise to her right and saw Aileen and stiffened. The brown female was in her wolf form, her hair bristling and her breathing concealing a growl. "Do you have something against sleeping through the night?" Rosaline shrugged and rolled her eyes.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Worried for your males?"

"A little."

"Missing your mate?"

"A lot." Aileen yawned slightly, thinking of Ian, her mate. "Will you do me favor. Tell my sister to take the others back to the village and wait for me there. I'm going to find the boys." Aileen rolled her eyes again.

"You shouldn't go by yourself."

"What, are you going to go with me?"

"Sure, why not. I need a break anyway. Icarus is getting on my nerves, allowing humans into our den. I wouldn't mind tearing a chunk out of Naraku's leg myself."

"And you'd be dead before you finished that sentence," Rosaline said with a giggle. Aileen smiled again.

"Ya' know, Whitey, you're not so bad. A little annoying, but still, not so bad."

"Thank-you…I think." Rosaline sat the next few minutes in silence before Rosaline stood and barked a good-bye, bolting into the brush.

Rosaline had quit running by now and loped through the trees and bushes. She had caught Inuyasha and Miroku's scent long ago. The hard part was finding the source. The storm had drowned and scattered their scent so it was hard for her to catch. She had lost the scent for the third time before she flopped tiredly in the grass, panting. Rosaline rested her head on her paws before rolling over and shifting to human form and yawning, closing her yellow eyes and enjoying the feeling of sunlight on her face and cool grass on her shoulders, which her tank-top clearly displayed. Suddenly, another scent enveloped her and she jerked on her belly with a yip, searching for the source of the scent, hoping it wasn't her imagination.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

_Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't want to go home right now_

She stood, sweeping her silvery hair out of her face when she felt a presence behind her, and a hand landed on her waist. She turned to tackle her assailant, landing on top of him as a wolf, licking his face. Kouga laughed and twined his fingers in the fur in front of her ears, using his leg to flip her. She shifted forms under him and he kissed her. She giggled and kissed him back, giggling and nipping his lip playfully. "Rosaline, I missed you so much," he said softly, kissing her cheek.

_And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

_And sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't want to miss you tonight_

"I missed you too. What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you. I caught Inuyasha's scent before the storm and I thought he might know where you were."

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

Rosaline nuzzled his neck before rolling out from under him, shifting forms, and gripping his ear playfully between her teeth and rolling him over. He laughed and eased her off of him. She was wagging her tail and licking his face again, whimpering happily.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_

_Or the moment of truth in your lies_

_When everything feels like the movies_

_Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive_

"Damn it, Pup!" He said, pulling her into his arms, kissing her as she shifted forms, whimpering happily. He ran his hands down her back and she gripped his shoulders tightly as he lifted her tank top off of her body.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: The Pack Reunites

Rosaline was finally asleep against Kouga's chest, finally able to rest next to her mate. She woke to his smile, his kisses and his sapphire eyes. He kissed her gently and she shifted against him, kissing his neck, which, as little as she was, that was the only part of him she could reach. She felt his arms tighten around her and she closed her eyes again, sniffing deeply, taking in the scents carried by the wind, among them, the scents of Inuyasha and Miroku. Kouga could smell them as well and they stood up, grouping for their cloths. "I'll help you look for them," Kouga said gently and Rosaline giggled.

"I know. I knew you wouldn't let me go off by myself." He laughed at that, smiling lovingly at her. Rosaline shifted forms, landing on four legs, wagging her fluffy white tail, putting her nose to the wind, and chasing the shifts of the wind. "They'd be heading towards the village," she barked.

"Do you know how to get there?"

"No, but I can follow Inuyasha's scent," she said, flinging herself forward and leaping over a bush. Kouga followed protectively close behind her, landing on the other side of the bush, and running after her. He had learned long ago that it wasn't necessary to sniff around when Rosaline was chasing a scent. She was faster and a better hunter and all he had to do was follow her bushy white tail through the trees and brush.

He heard her bark up ahead and quickened his pace, hearing her human voice and two familiar male voices. "Rosaline, what the hell are you doing up here?" Inuyasha growled. "You're supposed to stay with the females,"

"Oh, they're fine, Inuyasha. Rachel's with them and they can take care of themselves." Kouga came up behind her and he had Inuyasha shared a mutual glare and growl before Rosaline growled them into silence. Inuyasha had vowed to tolerate Kouga's presence, for Rosaline's sake. Kouga had done the same. Miroku laughed nervously, breaking the tense silence.

"So, they're heading towards the village?" He asked. Rosaline nodded with a impatient growl.

"We should go, guys," she said irritated. Miroku nodded in agreement, wanting to see Sango again, wanting to be sure she was alright. It didn't matter what Rosaline said. He wouldn't be satisfied she was alright until he saw her himself. Rosaline had shifted forms again and was bobbing around his legs, feeling playful. She tugged at Inuyasha's sleeve, forever trying to entice him to play.

"Will you get off, you runt!" Inuyasha cuffed her on the rear, causing her to yelp with surprise and Kouga to growl warningly. Undaunted, she nipped at his fingers and he rolled his eyes. "Why don't you play with Miroku? He actually likes you," He said softly, so not to invoke Kouga's protective retaliation, which he knew would come if he felt that Rosaline was threatened. Inuyasha sniffed indignantly at her, and caught her familiar honeysuckle scent laced with something he didn't recognize. He gave her another sniff, trying to find the source of the chemical change in her body but she gave him a growl, demanding he quit sniffing her. Inuyasha tilted his head, knowing he had smelled that scent before. He wracked his brain, trying to remember where he had smelled that scent before.

Kouga smiled, watching Inuyasha and Rosaline argue over which way to go. Rosaline remembered the village being in a valley, so she maintained they should cross over the mountains. Inuyasha maintained that they were already in the valley the village was located and it was just on the other side of the woods. Kouga turned to Miroku, grinning amusedly. "How about you and I head into the mountains and leave these two alpha dogs to hash it out?"

"Maybe we'll get lucky and they'll kill each other," Miroku said, tiredly, having grown used to the pair's constant bickering.

"Why do you always take her side?" Inuyasha growled in Kouga's direction.

"Two reasons, mutt. Number one, because she's my mate, and number two, because she's right. I can smell Kagome and Sango in this direction. Are we leaving or what?" Rosaline gave Inuyasha a triumphant smirk and he growled. She shifted forms and bolted towards the mountains, the others following in her wake.

"Kagome!" Rosaline barked loudly as they descended into the valley and she saw her little cub.

"Rosaline! Inuyasha! Guys!" Rosaline licked her outstretched hand as Kagome hugged her, Sango ruffled the fur on her muzzle, and Shippo snuggled against her warm belly. He sniffed Rosaline and vaguely noted that she smelled different but didn't think much about it. They had all been so worried about her since she had left. She had bowled Kagome over, licking her face and wagging her tail harder. Rachel had joined the tail wagging fest, licking her sister's muzzle. Rosaline also noticed Icarus standing near her sister, wagging his red tail. Rosaline cocked her head, confused.

"He decided to come so he could look out for us," Rachel whimpered. Icarus nuzzled her and licked her nose. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: One On The Way

Rosaline, Rachel, and Icarus led the pack up the mountains, nipping playfully at each other, yipping happily as Icarus bowled Rosaline, tugging at her ear. Rachel growled warningly at him and he released her, pouncing Rachel instead. Shippo joined the game, wrestling with Rachel until she tossed him like a dishrag into Rosaline, growling impatiently. "Bitch!" Shippo growled under his breath.

"Will you cubs settle down?" Inuyasha growled. Kouga laughed as Rosaline shifted forms and stood beside him, allowing him to kiss her cheek and slip his arms around her waist to pull her close. She allowed him to hold her for a minute before she wriggled away, playfully nipping his fingers. She shifted forms again and sat down next to her sister. "If we continue at this pace then we should make it there by sun up." Kagome yawned and Inuyasha looked at her, concerned. "Are you alright, Kagome?"

"I'm a little tired," she said, softly.

"Me too," Sango said. Miroku looked at her, gently touching his hand to her waist. Rosaline fidgeted impatiently, knowing that the guys would suggest that they should stop and rest, continuing on in the morning. She was right. Within an hour, they had a fire going and she was sprawled out in the grass next to Kouga, well away from the others.

He was watching her now, his fingers trailing through her white blonde hair, feeling her back against his chest, taking in her honeysuckle scent, mixed in with something he couldn't identify. He tilted his head and sniffed again but decided to ignore it. Instead, he watched how the firelight danced across her face as he kissed the back of her head, feeling her hair tickle his face. "So," she finally said softly, half asleep, "How long are going to stay?" she asked.

"I can't stay long. I just came to see you. I was going to leave in the morning." She nodded as his arm looped around her waist, pulling her closer.

"For now, though, you're here. I love you, Kouga."

"I love you too, Rosaline." She fell asleep against his chest.

Rosaline woke when Kouga eased away from her, lifting her head gently from his shoulder and resting it on the ground. She opened her eyes and looked up at him, asking him with her eyes to kiss her. He obliged, using the kiss as one last excuse to hold her close. "Next time, I'll stay longer, I promise." He kissed her again and she released him quicker then last time, and, as she watched him go off into the darkness, she thought to herself. She knew they couldn't take seeing him leave for much longer. She knew that she wouldn't be able to stand being separated from him, and she knew he felt the same.

She heard a noise and turned sharply, seeing Inuyasha in the bushes. "Hey," he said vaguely.

"Hey," she replied. Once again, he could smell the alteration in her scent, his nose twitching in the air as he sat down next to her. He wasn't all that good at comforting anyone, especially her. They were better as rivals, not as friends, and she was better off with Miroku, Shippo, or one of the girls as a companion, but they were all asleep. She needed someone then.

"You alright?" he said, breaking the silence.

"I'm fine. I miss him, though." Inuyasha nodded and they spent the next few minutes in silence. Rosaline was almost asleep before the source of the chemical change finally clicked in the back on his mind. He tried not to smile as he turned to her.

"Kagome told me about how you can't have kids. Who told you that, anyway?"

"My father," she said absently.

"Did you ever think that he could be wrong?"

"What makes you say that?"

"I can smell it on you, Rosaline. A change in your scent. Shippo and Kouga smelled it too. I think you might be…pregnant."

"You're insane," she snapped, turning away from him. He shrugged.

"No I'm not, and you know it." She didn't reply and he pressed on. "I'm just saying, you were a small cub when you got sick. It's possible that your father was wrong or that you grew out of it when you reached adolescence. I don't know any explanation, but you're pregnant." Rosaline seemed to finally believe him as she brushed her fingers over her belly, lifting her shirt slightly. Inuyasha noticed that it was still smooth and flat. She wasn't far along, probably not more then a few hours. He could smell the changes in her body instantly.

"Well," she said softly, unable to say much more. Inuyasha couldn't hold back a slight smile now.

"I wished I had figured it out before Kouga ran off."

"He'll be back soon. I'll tell him then. He doesn't need to worry about me with his pack to take care of." Inuyasha nodded and Rosaline closed her eyes softly, yawning tiredly.

"You should get some rest," he said softly. "I guess you're sleeping for two now."

"My kind tends more towards twins. I probably won't have twins though."

"As little as you are, you probably wouldn't be able to carry twins." Rosaline growled at him.

"Hey!" He chuckled.

"Go to sleep, Rosaline." He stood and walked over towards Kagome and, after snuggling next to her again, he drifted off to sleep. Rosaline followed suit, Shippo curled against her waist and her hand on her belly.

By mid-afternoon, the rest of the pack knew that Rosaline was pregnant, the girls giggling excitedly, Shippo placing his ear to her belly, trying to hear the baby, and Miroku smiling gently. He told her that she was going to make a wonderful mother. Icarus was holding on to Rachel, getting ready to head back to his pack. Rachel was going with him but she promised to come back when it was time for her to have the baby. She gave her twin a long hug before they parted, but she smiled, knowing she would see her sister soon.

The sun was setting as they reached the village and Kagome sad good-bye, disappearing down into the well. Rosaline sat behind Kaede's house, watching the sun disappear behind the hills and she closed her eyes, her fingers trailing across her belly, trying to imagine herself as a mother. She could see herself holding a small, dark-haired baby to her chest, kissing her forehead and bouncing her up and down as her fussing quieted. She had always wanted children and now that she was having one, she was scared to death. Shippo came outside and smiled at her, asking if he could come sit with her. She nodded and he bounded into her lap, asleep almost instantly. She cuddled him in her lap and the thought, I could do this. I could be someone's mother. She held Shippo close as she drifted to sleep, feeling comforted by Shippo's warmth. 


End file.
